


what the dream sees: zen

by anon_drabble



Series: what the mirror sees [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Vision, F/M, Introspection, dream - Freeform, you're not invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: sooooo what if i made the previous fic like a whole series with every member. what if i did that thing. because i have ideas for nearly all of them now (still need to think more on jaehee, v, and if i want to attempt rika lol)these will all be in this series if you want to read a specific character.as with jumin, zen’s is dedicated to anyone who is hiding themselves. who believes they have parts that must remain hidden. or to those who feel invisible. don’t worry. you’re not invisible. zen will see you. and he’ll love you.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: what the mirror sees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	what the dream sees: zen

**Author's Note:**

> this series is based on the quote: “when we look into a mirror, sometimes we don’t like what we see. but, fortunately, what we see is never the same as what people love about us.”

His eyes closed and sleep claimed Zen quickly. A prolific (and, at times, prophetic) dreamer, it seemed Zen’s body wasted no time at all to take the actor to his dreams. 

At first, it was just smokey. Grey, wispy air swirled around Zen, obscuring his view but not restricting movements. He walked, waving his hands before his face in vain. Then, before him, the smoke parted, revealing a woman. Zen walked toward her, feeling drawn in. She did not have a distinctive appearance and looked more like she could be anyone. Anyone he possibly could have met. When Zen finally approached her, he reached out a hand. Touching hers, she transformed into a mirror, reflecting his surprised expression back. 

Words formed in Zen’s mind. “What do you see?” 

Zen was never one to turn from his own reflection and he very nearly reached for his phone to take a quick mirror selfie. But something was different about this mirror. It didn’t just show his breath-taking beauty. Zen contemplated the image. “I see me, alone. No one around me. No one supporting me.” The image shifted. Faceless, formless fans screamed. “No, that’s not right. There’s support. I have fans. But they’re not what I want.” Mirror-Zen’s hand moved, holding an invisible hand in his. “I want someone special. To love.” 

The fans screamed, “We love you, Zen!”

“No!” Zen cried, shutting his eyes briefly. “I don’t just want their love! I want someone to give my love to. I love my fans but... I have more. I don’t want it just sitting within me, waiting. I’ll make more. I want to give it to someone.” 

The mirror faded and with it, Zen’s fan and his reflection. The smoke returned and again the man took aimless steps forward. As before, the smoke soon parted and once again the woman was there. She kneeled, shoulders shaking. Crying. Zen rushed to her. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked. 

“They forgot me,” the girl sniffled, wiping her tears. “My friends all forgot me. We were going to the park. They left without me.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be back for you,” Zen said. “I’ll wait with you.” 

She looked at him. “They forgot me years ago,” she whispered and Zen felt the violent stab through his heart. Just like his family. Just like his fans would eventually do. “They never paid attention to me. I was just there to them. No one took the time to know me,” she continued. Zen felt each word as a fresh, new wound. He shook his head slowly. “They thought I spoke so much because I loved myself.” His head shook faster. _No. No. This couldn’t be happening._ “They thought I was full of myself. I just wanted them to notice me. I have to compliment myself or no one else will.”

Zen fell backwards onto his heels. “I have to compliment myself or no one else will...” he whispered, in time with the woman. “Because if I don’t, no one will love me. I’ll fade. Be invisible.” 

She nodded. “I don’t want to be invisible. I want to find someone who sees me. All of me. Every part.”

“Even the parts you don‘t want to show.” 

“Everything.”

Zen closed his eyes. He nodded. “I want to see everything. And maybe then...”

The woman smiled, placing a ghostly kiss on Zen’s cheek. “Maybe then I’ll see you, too.” 

Zen’s eyes opened to darkness. His bedroom. Where he’d fallen asleep. But he felt more refreshed. He was ready now. Ready to finally be Zen.


End file.
